Episode 4.07
Episode 4.07 '''is the seventh episode of Series 4 of Downton Abbey. It first aired on the 3rd November, 2013 on ITV in the UK. It aired in the US as part 6 on February 9, 2014 on most PBS stations. Synopsis Cora's playboy brother Harold Levinson is in a fix and Robert must travel to America to help bail him out. He is pursuaded by Mary to leave Bates at Downton due to Anna who is still recovering from her attack from Mr Green. He takes Barrow instead. A new farming venture at Downton sees Blake and Mary forced to put aside their differences. When Violet is taken ill she finds help comes from an unlikely corner. With romantic tensions causing disharmony downstairs, things don't quite go to plan when Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore and Carson conspire to keep the peace. Mary is not getting on well with Charles Blake. Edith is visiting Rosamund who wants her to tell her what's wrong. Meanwhile, downstairs, Green is back. Plot Version Differences '''Scenes added or extended in the PBS version relative to the ITV version. #The scene in the library discussing the pigs is slightly extended with a dialogue between Violet and Isobel. #Immediately after the library scene is a new scene between Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes discussing why Mr. Bates is not accompanying Robert to America. #After the scene where Tom drives Isobel home, there is a scene where Carson has assembled all of the staff for instructions while Lord Grantham is away. Baxter, from instructions from Barrow, inquires as to why Barrow is going rather than Bates. #After the scene on the grounds between Mary and Evelyn Napier there is an added scene with Edith receiving a phone call but when asked about it by Cora says it was about making a hair appointment while in London. #After the scene with Jimmy and Ivy is a scene with Violet, Dr. Clarkson and Isobel discussing Violet's condition, which also explicitly reveals why Isobel cannot accompany Tom to the political meeting. #This is followed by a scene between Mary and Cora discussing Violet's condition and whether to try to contact Robert. Cora says there is no point since they cannot turn the ship around. #The scene between Mr. Carson and Alfred is moved ahead of the scene where Mary and Cora visit Violet. #The scene between Rose and Edith is slightly extended discussing why Rose must change her plans for the following night. Cast List *David Acton as Doctor *Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Gary Carr as Jack Ross *Jim Carter as Charles Carson *Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Stephen Critchlow as John Ward *Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Nigel Harman as Green *Lily James as Rose MacClare *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Daisy Lewis as Sarah Bunting *Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Matt Milne as Alfred Nugent *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *Julian Ovenden as Charles Blake *Brendan Patricks as Evelyn Napier *David Robb as Richard Clarkson *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Cara Theobold as Ivy Stuart *Issy van Randwyck as Nurse *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley External Links #'Downton Abbey' Season 4 episode 7 spoilers: Is (SPOILER) going to die? at Zap2It References 4.07